


Schneeflocken im Sommer

by Amurnatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Eine romantische, traurige, kitschige Love(?)story mit Lily und Severus in den Hauptrollen. Eine Begegnung im Schnee führt zu einem unerwartetem und doch längst überfälligem Gespräch.





	

Schneeflocken im Sommer

Disclamer: Figuren, Orte und so gehören alles JKR   
_ _ _

 

Severus Snape fror erbärmlich. Aber ihm war auch kalt. Und diese Kälte hätte er nicht ändern können, selbst wenn er mehr als nur seinen alten, viel zu dünnen Wintermantel, der ihm zusätzlich auch noch zu klein geworden war, tragen würde.

Die Kälte saß tief in seinem Herzen, ein Ort, den niemand berührte und so auch niemand wärmen konnte. Außer einer, und die wärmte lieber das Herz eines Anderen, eines Jemanden, der noch nie in seinem Leben wirklich gefroren hatte. 

Zum einen, weil er jedes Jahr einen neuen, kuschlig warmen Wintermantel von den wohlhabenden Eltern bekam. Und zum anderen, weil sich eben jene wohlhabenden Eltern und zusätzlich wohl auch halb Hogwarts darum rissen, sein Herz zu berühren und es warm zu halten.

So auch die Einzige, die die Kälte in Severus beenden könnte. Der verfrorene Slytherin hinterließ die ersten Fußspuren im frisch gefallenen Schnee. Der schwarze See verbarg die magischen Wesen, die in ihm hausten, unter einer Decke aus Eis und glitzerndem Weiß. Auch die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes trugen eine Mütze wie aus Puderzucker. 

Alles glänzte und strahlte, eine friedliche Winterlandschaft. Doch das nahm Severus kaum wahr, sein Blick war starr nach unten gerichtet, er verfolgte seine Fußspitzen auf dem Weg zum Waldesrand. Außer Sichtweite vom Schloss und der Hütte des Wildhüters blieb er plötzlich stehen, als wäre er in der Eiseskälte auf einmal zum Eiszapfen gefroren.

Sanft rieselten Flocken von Schnee herab, ließen sich auf ihre Artgenossen um den Jungen herum und auf seinem mitternachtschwarzen Umhang nieder. Windstille und Schweigen, nichts rührte sich, kein Geräusch erklang. Nur das Knirschen des Schnees war zu hören, als sich Severus einfach wo er stand und fror hinlegte, als könnten ihn seine Beine nicht mehr tragen.

Genießerisch schloss er die brennenden Augen (es lag an der Kälte, nur an der Kälte, dass sie tränten), kuschelte sich ein, wie in ein richtiges Bett. „Du solltest besser wieder aufstehen. Sonst erkältest du dich noch.“

Allein ihre Stimme trieb ihm die Hitze wie Stromstöße durch den gesamten Körper, doch er behielt die Augen geschlossen, rührte sich nicht. Konzentriert versuchte er mit dem Schnee auf dem er lag zu verschmelzen, eins zu werden. 

Lily Evans hatte ihm nicht folgen wollen. Es war Hogsmeadewochenende, sie und ihr Freund James wollten es sich in den drei Besen gemütlich machen und das ein oder andere Butterbier genießen. Doch auf dem Weg ins Dorf war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie ihr Portemonnaie liegen gelassen (vergessen?) hatte, und da sie ihrer Schwester Petunia jedes Mal etwas aus dem Honigtopf mitnahm, auch wenn diese sich nie bei ihr bedankte, war sie umgekehrt, um es zu holen.

Sich von James das Geld auslegen zu lassen, daran dachte sie gar nicht, dieser Verrückte würde es nie zulassen, dass Lily ihm die Münzen zurückzahlte. Beinahe hätte er sie sogar zum Schloss zurückbegleitet, aber Goderic sei Dank war in dem Moment Sirius zur Tür hereingestürmt gekommen und so erhaschte der Rotschopf mal ein wenig Zeit für sich, in der er die wunderschöne verschneite Landschaft betrachten konnte.

Auf dem Weg vom Gryffindorturm zurück nach draußen fiel der Gryffindor eine einsame Gestalt auf, die durch die frisch gefallenen Schneemassen stampfte und etwas versetzte ihrem Herzen einen Stich. Dieses Etwas hatte die Kontrolle über ihre Beine übernommen und sie hergebracht, zu ihm.

„Möchtest du einen Schneeengel machen, oder warum hast du dich in den Schnee gelegt?“ Daraufhin öffnete Severus doch endlich seine Augen, seine Augen, die dunkler und geheimnisvoller waren als der Grund des schwarzen Sees.

„Warum sollte ich einen Schneeengel machen, wenn doch direkt einer vor mir steht.“, fragte er müde und schenkte Lily eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, die, seit sie nicht mehr befreundet waren, noch um einiges seltener geworden waren.

Deswegen waren sie auch so kostbar und besonders. Sie waren nie so breit und strahlend wie von James, aber dafür gehörte Severus Snapes Lächeln nur ihr allein. Er hatte es noch nie mit einer anderen Person geteilt und würde es je dazu kommen, sie würde diese andere Person verbrennen mit ihrem lodernden Hass.

„Was machst du dann hier?“, wollte sie wissen, ihr Blick schweifte über die Wipfel der Bäume, Severus lächelte sie immer noch an, was ihr trotz der winterlichen Minustemperaturen die Hitze in die Wangen trieb. 

„Ich denke nach.“, gab er ihr eine wage Antwort, die sie nicht befriedigte. „Das kannst du doch auch in deinem Schlafsaal oder in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum machen. Fast das ganze Schloss befindet sich in Hogsmeade, du findest bestimmt einen ruhigen Ort zum Nachdenken.“

Der Schnee gab sein typisches, knirschendes Geräusch von sich, als Severus stur den Kopf schüttelte. Lily seufzte. „Worüber denkst du denn nach?“, fragte sie schließlich resigniert. James war ja in netter Gesellschaft, er konnte auch noch ein wenig länger warten.

Zu ihrem Bedauern hatte ihr ehemaliger bester Freund aufgehört zu lächeln und auch seine schwarzen Tiefen waren nicht mehr zu sehen, da von den hauchdünnen, weißen Lidern bedeckt wie der zugefrorene See von einer ebenfalls hauchdünnen, weißen Schicht Schnee.

„Ich stell mir vor, wie es wäre eine Schneeflocke zu sein. Wäre ich eine Schneeflocke, wäre ich ein Individuum, denn keiner Schneeflocke gleicht der anderen. Aber keinem würde es auffallen. Wenn ich mich auf der Haut eines Beobachters niederließe, schmälze ich so schnell, er könnte nicht sehen, wie schön ich war.“

Fröstelnd nahm die Gryffindor neben dem unterkühltem Körper Platz. Nur zögernd ergriff sie seine Hand, sie war so kalt wie die eines Toten. Nicht, dass Lily je die Hand eines Toten umfasst hatte, aber es konnte nicht anders sein als in diesem Moment, wo Severus´ Finger so kalt waren, als hätte der Hauch des Todes sie geküsst. Sie unterdrückte den Drang sie ebenfalls zu küssen, um ihnen ein wenig ihrer Wärme zu geben. 

„Wäre ich eine Schneeflocke würde ich nie träumen, da ich niemals schliefe. Ich würde denken, ich könnte fliegen, aber ich schwebe nur, genauer gesagt ich falle, bis ich entweder auf dem Boden lande und unter einer von vielen bangend den nächsten Frühling erwarte, oder auf Haaren oder Haut, Kleidung oder Fell eines Menschen oder Tieres, welche mich nicht einmal wahrnehmen und wenn doch nicht erkennen, dass ich einzigartig bin.“

Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position. Die Gesichter der beiden Hogwartsschüler aus verfeindeten Häusern waren sich auf einmal so nahe, dass sie den Atem des jeweils anderen auf ihren kalten Gesichtern spüren konnten.

Lily wäre es nicht im Traum eingefallen zurückzuweichen. Severus´ Stimme klang rau und brüchig wie ein trockener Ast im Kamin, dessen Knistern sich während er verbrannte wie ein Flüstern anhörte: „Eigentlich wäre ein Leben als Schneeflocke nicht viel anders als mein jetziges, nur um Längen kürzer, sodass einem gar nicht die Zeit bleibt alle Hoffnung zu verlieren.“

„Sev“, hauchte Lily, ihr stockte der Atem. Vertraut legte sie ihre Stirn auf seine, ihre Hand schloss sich fester um seine, ihre Augen trafen seine… 

Er...Sie…  
Er gehörte ihr. Sie war sein.

„Wenn ich eine Schneeflocke wäre, weißt du, wie ich am liebsten sterben würde?“, fragte Severus sie leise. Leise, leise rieselt der Schnee. Er legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand, die die sie nicht umklammert hielt, in den Nacken, brachte seinen Mund mit den blauangelaufenen Lippen an ihr Ohr, vergrub dabei seine Nase in dem rostroten Haar. Ihr Haar, in dem sich Schneeflocken verfingen, wie Tau auf Rosenblüten. Schnee im Sommer.

„Ich würde nicht fallen, ich würde tatsächlich fliegen. Und wenn ich von meinem Höhenflug genug hätte und zur Landung ansetzen würde, dann käme ich auf deinen Lippen auf. Und es wäre wie ein Kuss, nur ein kleiner, unschuldiger, bevor ich schmelze und sterbe.“

Lilys Augen, Smaragde. Waldmeister. Waldmeister im Regen, denn Lily weinte. „Ich hatte keine Wahl.“, wisperte sie. „Wirklich nicht?“, kam es ebenfalls gewispert zurück. Er wischte ihr die Tränen fort. Salziges, warmes Nass, wie das Meer am Strand im Sommer. Salziges, warmes Nass auf weicher, heller Porzellanhaut. Schnee im Sommer. 

Ihren frischen, blumigen Duft einatmend, legte Severus seine klammen Arme um den zitternden Körper des rothaarigen Mädchens. Zögernd griff er nach ihrem Kinn und starrte sehnsüchtig auf die bebenden, zartrosa Lippen der Gryffindorschülerin.

„Du hast dich für ihn entschieden und ich kann es dir nicht mal verübeln. Lass mich nur einmal auf deinen Lippen schmelzen und ich verschwinde für immer aus deinem Leben mit dem Traumprinzen James Potter.“

Mit aufgeregt klopfendem Herzen legte Lily die Hand, welche ihr Kinn umschloss, auf ihre Wange um, lächelte schüchtern, als ein von der Kälte ausgetrockneter und somit rauer Daumen über ihr Gesicht strich. 

„James liebt mich. Vermutlich wird er mir kurz vor unserem Abschluss einen Antrag machen. Und ich werde ihn annehmen.“ Warum hatte sie das gesagt und somit den Moment zerstört? Es wäre doch so einfach gewesen diesen einen Wunsch zu erfüllen. 

Aber Severus´ Augen sahen sie immer noch so liebevoll an, nahmen ihr ihre Worte gar nicht übel und wenn doch, verbarg er es gut. Lily kannte keinen, der seine Gefühle so perfekt verbergen konnte wie Severus Snape.

„Macht er dich glücklich?“ Die Gryffindor dachte darüber nach, eine einfache Frage, gewiss, auf die es eine einfache Antwort gab, doch sie auszusprechen war alles andere als einfach. „Er vermittelt mir Geborgenheit und ich fühle mich sicher an seiner Seite.“

„Aber macht er dich glücklich?“, harkte Severus nach. Lily schwieg nur. Ein leichter Wind kam auf, spielte mit ihren Haaren, der Slytherin glaubte ein Knistern wie von einem Lagerfeuer zu hören, denn es sah aus, als sprühe es Funken.

„Was macht dich glücklich?“ Severus´ Knie schlotterten, seine Sachen waren vom Schnee ganz durchnässt. Noch eine einfache Frage, dessen Antwort Lily nur zu gut kannte. „Eine intakte Familie. Mit meinem Kind auf dem Arm vor einem Kamin sitzen und ihm eine Geschichte vorlesen. Dabei zusehen wie es laufen und auf einem Besen fliegen lernt, Karten zur Taufe und irgendwann zu meiner Silberhochzeit verschicken können. Sowas.“

Hilfesuchend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Weitere Tränen fanden den Weg nach draußen, Lily wunderte sich, dass sie bei der Kälte nicht augenblicklich gefroren, aber sie rannen munter weiter über die Finger des Slytherins. 

„In diesen Zeiten ein geradezu dekadenter Traum vom Glück.“ Dem Rotschopf entwich ein trockenes Auflachen. „Du bist seltsam, weißt du das? Anders. Warst du schon immer. Ein wenig hast du mir auch immer Angst eingejagt.“

„Ich habe nie behauptet ein netter Mensch zu sein. Wäre ich aus Schnee, ich wäre die erste und letzte schwarze Schneeflocke die es je gab. Ich sage immer was ich denke und lüge fast nie. Das macht den Menschen Angst, denn wenn jeder andauernd nur die Wahrheit sagen würde, es käme keine zivilisierte Gesellschaft zustande. Ich finde dich auch seltsam, du siehst in jedem deiner Mitmenschen, sogar in mir immer nur das Beste. Eigentlich ist das sehr naiv, aber seltsamerweise bringst du es fertig aus jedem auch das Beste aus seinem tiefen Inneren hervorzulocken. Du hast mir beigebracht zu lächeln…und wann es besser ist zu lügen..“

Er legte einen Wärmezauber um sie beide, auf eine Erkältung konnten sie schließlich verzichten. „Auch wenn Potter dich noch nicht glücklich macht, er wird dir deine Familie schenken und sie versorgen und beschützen können. Und dann stehe ich nicht, steht nichts mehr zwischen dir und deinem Glück. Und dann bin ich zufrieden.“

„Ist das eine Lüge?“

„Nein.“

„Und das?“

Dazu sagte der Schwarzhaarige nichts mehr. Lily spielte abwesend mit einer seiner schulterlangen Strähnen. „Findest du wirklich, ich bring bei jedem nur das Beste hervor? Was ist mit James. Nur aufgrund seiner Eifersucht wegen mir auf dich hat er dich die letzten sieben Jahre wie Dreck behandelt.“ 

Betreten sah sie zu Boden auf die aufgewühlten Schneemassen. „Potter ist dann wohl die glorreiche Ausnahme. Eigentlich sollte seine Liebe zu dir größer sein als der Hass auf den Rivalen, bei mir war es jedenfalls so. Du kennst mich, du weißt wozu ich fähig bin, allein mit meiner Magie, meine Braukünste gar nicht mitgezählt. Du weißt was ich ihm mit einem kleinen, sogar weißmagischen Zauber alles antun kann, ohne auch nur dafür bestraft werden zu können, da er nicht nachgewiesen werden kann. Ich habe mich von ihm und Black sieben Jahre lang demütigen lassen, nur weil ich wusste, dass du nicht willst, dass ich mich gegen ihn wehre. Und als Dank dafür lässt du mich für ihn allein“

Zornestränen sammelten sich in den schwarzen, ja beinahe grundlos dunklen Tiefen. Überrascht zog er die Luft ein, als kühle zarte Lippen seine Tränen wegküssten. Der liebevolle Blick, der ihm geschenkt wurde, war zu viel, er musste den Blick abwenden.

„Weißt du warum ich deiner Bitte eben nicht nachgekommen bin?“, flüsterte sie zärtlich, „weil ich dann jedes Mal wenn James mich küssen würde, jedes Mal wenn er mir durchs Haar streichen würde, sogar jedes Mal wenn sich eine Schneeflocke auf meine Lippen verirren würde, nur an dich denken könnte. Ich…liebe dich, Sev. Ich liebe dich so, wie ich James lieben muss.“

Sanft strich sie über Severus´ Nacken, genoss das Gefühl seiner Haut unter ihrer Hand. „Wären wir in eine andere Zeit hineingeboren worden, meine Wahl wäre tausendmal auf dich gefallen. Aber wir stehen auf zwei verfeindeten Seiten, und unsere Liebe zwischen den Fronten. Ich weiß, dass du das was die anderen Slytherin tun nicht gutheißt und versuchst dich von ihnen fernzuhalten, aber sie würden dich verletzten, wenn sie von uns erführen.“

Severus wollte etwas sagen, aber sie erhob die Hand und deutete ihm an sie ausreden zu lassen. „Ich weiß, es wäre dir egal, wenn sie das täten, aber mir nicht. Und dir wäre es nicht gleichgültig, wenn sie mich verletzen würden. Glaub mir, ich würde dir liebend gern blind überall hin folgen, auch in mein Verderben, aber wenn jemand dann versucht uns zu trennen, würde ich leiden. Und du erträgst es nicht mich leiden zu sehen.“

Zur Untermalung ihrer Worte schüttelte Severus langsam den Kopf. „Ich habe unsere Freundschaft beendet und mich von dir zurückgezogen, weil ich dachte, es wäre so leichter für uns…oder nur für mich, vielleicht war mein Handeln auch egoistisch. Dieses Gespräch hier wollte ich vermeiden.“

Traurig lächelnd griff sie nach einer Handvoll Schnee und ließ ihn durch ihre Finger rieseln. Bevor er den Boden erreichen konnte, fing Severus ihn auf und zerrieb ihn zwischen Daumen-und Zeigefingerspitze.

„Wirst du nicht von Potter erwartet?“, fragte er heiser. Lily sah ihn mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ist es jetzt leichter für dich, wo du die Wahrheit kennst?“, antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage. Der Slytherin schmunzelte leicht. „Irgendwie schon, ja. Es wird mir Genugtuung verschaffen, selbst wenn Potter mich wieder mit seinem überheblichen Grinsen beschenkt.“

Sehnsuchtsvoll zog Lily sein Gesicht näher an ihres. „Es wird dir noch mehr Genugtuung verschaffen, wenn du siehst wie er und ich uns küssen und dabei weißt, dass ich nur hier dran denken werde können.“ Damit legte sie ihre Lippen hauchzart auf die des überraschten Jungen ihr gegenüber.

Nicht lang genug, um irreparablen Schaden anzurichten, aber doch lang genug um Severus Snape schmelzen zu lassen. „Ich liebe dich. Immer. Vergiss das nie, schwöre es!“ Das Lächeln des Slytherins grenzte auf der einen Seite an Sarkasmus, auf der anderen an Melancholie, als er die folgenden Worte sprach.

„Doch, ich werde es vergessen, aber erst wenn du mit einer eigenen kleinen Familie glücklich bist.“ Damit stand er auf, klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung und half der Rothaarigen auf die Beine. 

„Ich werd dann mal wieder, die Rumtreiber fragen sich bestimmt, wo ich bleibe.“, flüsterte sie verlegen. Severus nickte knapp. Mit einem letzten, dem allerletzten Blick vor dem totbringendem Frühling, drehte sie sich um und lief hinauf zum Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Ihr langes, wallendes Haar wehte wie ein Umhang hinter ihr her, ein einzelne Farbtupfer im tristen Winterweiß. „Verrückt“, murmelte Severus Snape hingerissen. Seine Lippen, sein gesamter Körper kribbelten und glühtne in ungekannter intensiver Hitze. „Schnee im Sommer.“

Als Lily Evans die drei Besen betrat, kam ihr ein besorgter James Potter entgegen und sah sie strafend an. „Wo warst du denn so lange, Liebling? Ich hab mir schon langsam Sorgen gemacht!“ Er küsste sie sanft und blickte ihr warm in die verträumt dreinschauenden Augen.

„Entschuldige, ich habe mich draußen nur etwas an den Schneeflocken erfreut.“

 

_ _ _

 

Jahre später, noch immer war der so ersehnte Frühling fern. Auch am heutigen Tage lagen Hogwarts´ Ländereien so da, wie sie es im Winter immer taten, unter einer Decke aus Schnee. Aufgeregtes Schneetreiben lockte die Bewohner des Schlosses für eine kleine Schneeballschlacht nach draußen.

Harry Potter lachte befreit, während er den Angriffen der Weasleyzwillinge auszuweichen versuchte. Es war sein erster Winter auf Hogwarts und er hatte sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt. Als ein verzauberter Schneeball direkt auf sein Gesicht zuflog, konnte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken.

Der Schneeball flog über seinen Kopf hinweg, bis sein stürmischer Flug ein jähes Ende fand. Erschrocken blickten Harry, Ron, Fred und George, Seamus und Dean zu Professor Severus Snape, ihrem Tänkelehrer, der einen düsteren Blick auf den weißen Fleck auf seiner Brust warf.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor.“, schnarrte er in üblicher Manier und rauschte mit wehenden Roben davon. An einer ihm nur zu gut bekannten Stelle am Waldesrand in der Nähe des schwarzen Sees blieb er stehen.

Genießerisch schloss er die brennenden Augen (es lag an der Kälte, nur an der Kälte, dass sie tränten) und atmete tief ein. „Ich habe es doch nicht vergessen, Lily. Ich konnte nicht.“ Mit einem Seufzen sah er zum Schloss zurück, vor dem die Gryffindors spielten, er konnte sie von hier aus gerade noch sehen, aber er selbst war versteckt. 

„Ich werde deine kleine…Familie beschützen.“, flüsterte er, er konnte seinen Atem sehen, wenn er ausatmete. Severus beobachtete die tobenden Kinder noch eine Zeitlang, er hörte Harry Potters freudiges Geschrei bis zu sich nach unten an den See. In einer anderen Zeit wäre er sein Sohn gewesen.

Das wärmende Gefühl väterlicher Liebe schützte ihn im Moment besser als sein Wintermantel, den er erst vor drei Jahren gekauft hatte und der immer noch aussah wie neu und der ihm sogar richtig passte. Und in die Rolle des heimlichen Beschützers würde er auch noch hineinwachsen.

 

Ende


End file.
